Down in the Gutters
by RaritajiGolden
Summary: The gundam pilots and Zechs Merquise have been stuck in Vancouver, and now they have to survive on their own, with eachother. How can they do that when all they seem to do is fight?


Down in the Gutters  
  
The rain was heavy that day. The sound of it filled the heavily populated city of North Vancouver, thundering over the streets and filling the gutters to the brim. Zechs Merquise walked along the centreline of the main highway, his fingers stuffed into the pockets of his too tight jeans. Long white blond hair tumbled down to the centre of his back, the pale strands very straight, but horribly tangled. Some parts of his hair looked brown instead of the true colour, this due to mass amounts of dirt, twigs, and who knows what else. Speeding cars honked their horns, some of them narrowly missing the tall form walking foolishly down the road. Men and women yelled at him to get off the road, some words more threatening than others. Did Zechs Merquise pay attention? No, of course not.  
  
"Get off the road, ass hole!" Some jerk in a yellow car yelled.  
  
"You're gonna die out here!"  
  
"Are you out of your mind??!"  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
"Stop telling me what to do." Zechs murmured under his breath, pulling his hands out of his pockets. In his left hand he held a grenade. He pulled the pin and flicked it off behind him. Then, seeing a semi truck heading toward him, he tossed it into the window. It smashed through it, and Zechs sprinted forward, then swerved to the right, narrowly getting hit by a speeding van. When he was safely on the other side, he threw himself to the ground and covered the back of his head with his hands, assuming the correct duck and cover position.  
  
Zechs counted off the seconds in his mind.  
  
Five.  
  
The semi truck swerved from side to side as the driver fought for control.  
  
Four.  
  
The driver gained control, but failed to notice the grenade sitting beside him in the passenger seat.  
  
Three.  
  
Zechs held his breath.  
  
Two  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Damn, I lost count..  
  
The truck literally exploded, the sound roaring, tearing across the sky. Red-hot chunks of metal spun through the air, large and small, smashing into cars, vans, trucks, bikes, and people. The driver of the truck died instantly, and a massive ball of fire rose up from what used to be the truck. Now it was a shell of speeding metal. The front tires had been blown off, so sparks shot into the air as the bottom of the semi scraped along the road at over 60 miles an hour. 10 cars were hit, the people in them most likely dying quickly, although to them it wasn't quick enough. Sirens could be heard now, but in the distance, and terrified humans scampered too and fro, panicking horribly, shrieking and screaming, yelling and crying.  
  
The semi came to an uneasy halt at the beginning of a hill. It teetered there for a moment, then began to roll. It tumbled down the hill, a giant crushing machine, unstoppable in its fury. More people died, and pets, too. Cars were shredded like paper under the truck's immense crushing power, and people were ripped apart like grass under a lawn mower. It was chaos, and Zechs had caused it. He couldn't have been prouder.  
  
The sirens were getting closer, and now it was time for the madman to run. He leapt to his feet and stole into a darkened alleyway. He knew how close to home he was, and so he circled the block twice to make sure he wasn't being followed. Satisfied, he headed for home, snickering gently.  
  
"Are you CRAZY? Do you even know what crazy means?! Zechs, you are."  
  
"The leader of this gang by right," Zechs cut the babbling Duo off.  
  
".Yeah, but.ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"No. Now pipe down, Duo."  
  
"P..pipe down? Okay, that's it. You really are crazy. Do you have any idea how many, MMPH!"  
  
A strong hand slapped over Duo's mouth, preventing him from finishing the sentence. The hand felt warm, but not smooth. It was heavily calloused, which gave Duo a clue to who it could be: Almost everyone in the gang. Duo's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline when he felt a coldness creep over the bare skin of his throat.  
  
Shit, Duo thought. That's Heero Yuy. This is so NOT good. HELP!  
  
"Yuy, you can put the knife down. I am sure Duo knows who you are by now," Said Zechs in an amused tone.  
  
Heero gave a slight nod, then placed the knife back in its sheath at his right hip. He kept the hand over Duo's mouth, though, even when he felt the pressure of angry teeth sink into his palm. He lowered his head and whispered in Duo's ear:  
  
"The longer you keep your teeth in me, the longer I keep my hand over your mouth."  
  
Heero felt Duo's body tense, then shifted his hand so that his fingers rested over the braided boy's chin.  
  
"One twitch of my wrist, and I could break your neck. Behave."  
  
"Yuy.." Zechs warned.  
  
Heero glanced at Zechs just as Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa came in from behind. All three had guns, and all three of those guns buried themselves in the back of Heero's neck. Heero didn't move, didn't even twitch.  
  
"Survival. In order to survival, the members of a gang must work together, and not give away precious secrets. We are breaking all of these rules. Duo Maxwell was speaking too loudly. We all know how close the neighbouring gang is. For all we know, they could be on their way right now, ready to beat us into the ground. We are only five, and yet we continue to hate each other. How are we supposed to survive?" Heero's voice brought an eerie calm to the group, and even Zechs was listening.  
  
"How indeed." Wufei muttered before withdrawing his gun and placing it in his belt.  
  
Even when the other guns were placed back in their holsters, Heero remained motionless. Duo was still biting. Heero moved to withdraw his hand, then raised an eyebrow. Duo just wouldn't let go.  
  
"Zechs, go get me a crowbar," Heero said, his voice cool and toneless.  
  
Duo's eyes popped open wide, and he quickly let go. A moment later, Heero drew his hand back and wiped a bit of blood and saliva off on his pants.  
  
"Zechs, you shouldn't do that again," Heero stated.  
  
"I am the leader of this gang, Yuy. I can do what I want."  
  
"Even if that means abusing your power and putting your family in danger?"  
  
Zechs gritted his teeth, then brought his hand down hard on Heero's head. Heero toppled to the ground without a sound. A shriek came from somewhere behind Zechs, Duo's voice, and soon the long haired boy was beside Heero. Heero grunted softly, then sat up and shook his head to clear it. He looked up at Zechs, who was absolutely furious. The leader's expression was dark and twisted. Heero guessed he didn't like to be bossed around so much.  
  
"If you hurt him again."  
  
"Duo, be quiet," Zechs snarled.  
  
"STOP CUTTING ME OFF! I AM A PART OF THIS FAMILY TOO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone just stared dumbly at Duo, so he took that as a queue to go on.  
  
"I have been here longer than all you you, even you, Zechs, so I think I should have the right to speak up once in a while! I am not a rat in the gutter, I am a human being, a part of this group whether any of you like it or not. And I swear, if any of you cut me off one more time, I am going to rip out someone's heart. Zechs, stop abusing your power, it's getting old. And everyone else, STOP IT WITH THE STARING!!!!!"  
  
Heero reached up and rubbed the top of his head, then looked at Duo. Duo smiled brightly at him, then helped him to his feet. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre looked confused while Zechs looked angry again, the redness in his cheeks standing out vividly against his pale skin. Duo made sure Heero could walk and stand on his own, then smirked at Zechs before slipping away into the shadowed alleyways of North Vancouver.  
  
  
  
Sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R. 


End file.
